The disclosure relates to an information processing system and, more specifically, to techniques for booting an information processing system.
Computer systems are in wide use in various areas nowadays to enable robust computation. A typical computer system (i.e., an information processing system) has a central processing unit (CPU) and related volatile/non-volatile memory, including a random access memory (RAM) and a read-only memory (ROM), such as a flash memory, with a basic input/output system (BIOS). The electrical coupling of the aforesaid components and the like is achieved by a motherboard or any other appropriate means.
During a boot of an information processing system, BIOS routines usually initialize hardware, test hardware functions, and guide the actions of an operating system. BIOS routines are always executed as soon as a boot begins. Unless BIOS routines are executed full and well, some hardware components will not function well and thus will require troubleshooting before they can continue with their operation. Conventionally, a BIOS setup utility serves to set the configuration and functions of the system and the values set by BIOS setup utility are then stored in a CMOS chip to provide reference for use in system configuration analysis and testing. Furthermore, BIOS service routines come in the form of commonly known BIOS interruption service routines and most hardware access operations are performed by the BIOS interruption service.
Conventionally, BIOS parameters are usually set and changed by executing a BIOS setup utility in the BIOS chip and the execution of BIOS setup utility begins as soon as a user presses one or more related function keys. To enter a BIOS setup utility, the user has to wait for a while first and then press related function keys to begin performing various setting processes (boot sequencing, performance tuning, etc.) as soon as a prompt message (e.g., “press function key to enter BIOS Setup”) pops into view. However, the display of the prompt message may last for only several seconds. If the user misses the prompt message, the user will have to reboot the system in order to enter the BIOS setup utility again.
In an attempt to change the BIOS settings, which might require a large number of instances of reboot, the user is likely to omit pressing or forget to press some function keys during a boot (e.g., the user may not press some function keys because the user leaves the scene before the boot is done).
If the system cannot be booted in accordance with a predefined boot path for a specific reason (for example, hard disk drive 0, which is booted first, ends up in a failure), the user can only discover that the screen shows simple text or images descriptive of the related failure, but the user still has to reboot BIOS setup utility in order to dig into its actual details and situation.
In fact, according to the conventional art, the user often has to anticipate a prompt message and wait for the time to press function keys before the expected entry into BIOS setup occurs. The aforesaid problems may necessitate a large number of instances of rebooting a BIOS setup utility, cause a waste of time, bring inconvenience to users, and mainly account for low efficiency.